


Caitriona Mary Balfe …☘️

by sablelab



Category: Actor RPF, Outlander (TV)
Genre: Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablelab/pseuds/sablelab
Summary: A poem about Caitriona.
Relationships: Caitriona Balfe - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	Caitriona Mary Balfe …☘️

**Caitriona Mary Balfe is … ☘️**

**C** aptivating, classy, Child Cancer proud patron

**A** rticulate, awesome woman of astonishing beauty

**I** ntelligent and well read individual

**T** alented thespian who is tremendous as Claire

**R** emarkable, reliable, rare human being

**I** nspiring and informed irresistible Irish imp

**O** ne of a kind, heart of gold

**N** atural beauty

**A** n amazing and generous person

**Caitriona Mary Balfe ☘️**

**M** ask wearing, macaroon lover

**A** ward winner, avocado anytime girl

**R** avenous book reader

**Y** ummylicious

**Caitriona Mary Balfe ☘️**

**B** ig hearted and kind, beautiful inside and out

**A** dorable, assertive lover of art

**L** ibra’s her star sign, laughs out loud, loves life

**F** un, funny, fashionable, friendly and flawless

**E** legant, ethereal, enchanting and effortlessly herself

**That’s Caitriona Mary Balfe! ☘️**

**📷 Benedict Evans (for EW) IG ☘️**


End file.
